


End of Credits Scene

by White Queen Writes (fhartz91)



Series: Prince of Omens [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Romance, prince of omens, sleepy angel and demon are sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes
Summary: A tiny peek at what happened right after Aziraphale and Crowley were reunited with Moses and the freed slaves. (Includes art :D)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Prince of Omens [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630693
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	End of Credits Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteleyFoster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteleyFoster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prince of Omens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848095) by [WhiteleyFoster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteleyFoster/pseuds/WhiteleyFoster). 



> So, here’s a little something I planned when I first saw Whiteley Foster's Prince of Omens ending. It’s just a funny little thing I refer to as the “End of Credits” scene. It took me a while to do because I’m not an artist, and I’ve never colored before. But I hope you guys get a kick out of it <3

Aziraphale: So … have your people been in touch yet?

Crowley: No. Yours?

Aziraphale: Nothing.

Crowley: Do you think they’ll have an assignment for you right away?

Aziraphale: Not sure. Either way, I’d say I’m due for some time off. A little r & r.

Crowley: I agree. Me as well.

Aziraphale: Was there … uh … anything in particular you were thinking about doing?

Crowley: As a matter of fact … yes. There _is_ something. Something I’ve been dying to do for some time now.

Aziraphale: Would you mind if I joined you? I mean, I don’t know when I might run into you again.

Crowley (taking Aziraphale in his arms): Absolutely. As a matter of fact, it wouldn’t be the same without you. Uh … do you think Moses has a tent he could lend us? For a few hours?

Aziraphale (smirking): Aren’t you ambitious.

Crowley: Like you said, we don’t know when we’ll be seeing one another again.

Aziraphale: In that case, I’m sure Moses has exactly what we need.

Crowley: Well … shall we?

Aziraphale: Let’s …

They entered the tent, removed each other’s clothes … and were asleep before their heads hit the pillows. They slept and slept so long and deep, Moses was forced to leave them the tent. XD <3


End file.
